


Hungry for More?

by Susanooh



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Cum Inflation, F/F, Fellatio, Futa on loli, Futanari, Loli, Lolicon, Seriously there's a lot of cum, Yuri, also djeeta has a massive dick, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanooh/pseuds/Susanooh
Summary: The captain needs help from a certain spear-wielding girl while they're on vacation.
Relationships: Djeeta/Kolulu (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Hungry for More?

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a friend

"Ahm- Om nom… Mmmmmmh~! Shooo good~!"

"This does an empty stomach well!"

On the white sands of Auguste was a humble food stand, currently in a lull between the rushes of hungry vacationers for the summer. However, such a lull doesn't mean the cooks are without work, as two particular girls sat wolfing down food like nobody's business.

"Mmh~!” One of them exclaimed with a full mouth, quickly swallowing it down and turning to her companion. “Kolulu, have you tried the crab?" The blue-haired Lyria excitedly asked, passing Kolulu a crab leg from her own plate to that of her friend, who immediately took the morsel into her hand and cracked it open, biting into the soft meat on the inside of the shelled limb. With just a small taste, the little girl's eyes lit up with a smile. Scarfing down the rest of the meat, the shell of the limb being hollowed out completely, she placed her plate aside, raising her hand high as she called to one of the workers at the stand.

"Excuse me! I would like a serving of these, please!" Kolulu politely yet excitedly called out, prompting a swift _"Right away!"_ from the server who has given her the last four full plates of food beforehand.

"Ehehe… Don’tcha think she’s going at it a little too fast? We only got here a little bit ago…” An amused yet slightly concerned Vyrn asked, sitting on the other side of Lyria, his small size allowing him to perch on the counter.

A soft laugh escaped Katalina’s lips. “It’s not often she gets to eat like this on the Grandcypher, we should indulge her.”

“If you say so…” Vyrn said, looking at Kolulu with a furrowed brow as she hungrily dug into the plate of crab that was just passed to her. “Having a body of steel must take up a lot of energy if she’s able to keep up with Lyria.” The little dragon joked.

“V-Vyrn, what’s that supposed to mean!?” Lyria asked, barely swallowing her food before her small outburst at her companion, going red in the face at his words, causing him and Katalina alike to chuckle at her reaction while Lyria pouted momentarily before returning to her feasting alongside Kolulu, who was unperturbed by the happenings to her side.

From a distance away, a distracted young woman looked off at the group at the stand, eyeing them with a vested interest for a moment before she was struck in the side of the head with a beach ball. The impact was soft, but surprising enough to throw her off-guard and make her recoil back.

“Captain! Are you alright?” Called Anila, the draph girl on the other side of the beach volleyball court. To her side floated Grimnir, posing triumphantly in a way that he thought was cool, practically filling the winds around him with his pride over scoring a direct hit on the captain in their game. In-response, Djeeta’s teammate, Amira, ran over and hit the ball with her knee, launching it into the air before leaping after it and flipping completely upside down to spike the ball with a powerful kick, causing it to speed through the air directly into Grimnir, who was sent tumbling off balance through the air from the surprise impact.

As their two teammates continued the game on their own, Anila jogged over to Djeeta, who immediately began reassuring her. “I’m fine, Anila. I was just distracted.” She said with a little embarrassed giggle.

Looking over in the direction she was looking, Anila saw that Djeeta’s eyes were locked on the food stand. “You’ve been looking over there for a while now, are you hungry?”

“Y-Yeah, kind of. I really wanted to play with you all, but I haven’t eaten since this morning.”

“That’s no good! Go get some food, we can get someone else to fill your place.”

With a weak nod, Djeeta simply smiled at the draph before jogging off to the stand. Noticing her moving out in her periphery, Lyria turned and waved at the young captain. "Djeeta!" She called excitedly as the girl got closer, soon taking up the seat to Kolulu's right. “You should try something from here, their food is delicious!” She declared cheerfully.

“That’s the plan.” Djeeta replied with a smile as Lyria returned to her eating. Turning her gaze slightly, the captain observed as Kolulu happily polished off her plate, placing yet another onto the growing stack that she had already cleaned of all the food that was once on them. With a sudden stirring inside of her as Kolulu pondered what next to eat, Djeeta lightly nudged her with her elbow, pulling the girl’s attention to her as the others were occupied with talking amongst themselves. Djeeta cocked her head to the side, glancing over to a specific spot nearby, a signal Kolulu had gotten very familiar with from the captain, giving her a small nod.

“Oh, um… Sorry guys, but I need to head to the bathroom real quick. I’ll be right back.” Djeeta said suddenly, getting the attention of Lyria and the others as she slid off her seat and walked off back onto the beach.

After a moment, Kolulu spoke up. “I must go as well. Lyria, would you mind watching my spear while I’m gone?”

“Oh! Of course, go ahead, I won’t let anyone touch it!” Lyria said proudly as she gripped onto the spear that had been leaned up against Kolulu’s seat, the girl’s bag hanging off of it, and adjusted it so it rested against Lyria’s. With this affirmation that her belongings were safe, Kolulu hopped off her seat and jogged in the same path that Djeeta had walked off on.

* * *

“S-Sorry about this Kolulu.” Djeeta said nervously as she stepped into the changing room, the small green-haired girl sitting before her.

“Do not worry, so long as I can stay in your crew, I will help you with whatever ails you!” The girl declared proudly, hand on her chest.

“I’d let you stay regardless…” Djeeta said under her breath as her thumbs hooked onto the bottom of her swimsuit, pulling them down as her legs fidgeted. With a bit of resistance, she pulled the garment down far enough that the secret she was hiding within it flopped out with all the grace of a gorilla.

Djeeta's thick, two foot long slab of futa _cockmeat_ fell and hung down low past her knees, her balls, massive and full, churning with virile cum, were lightly squished up against her thighs, their sheer size necessitating that she part her legs to allow for them to comfortably hang there.

This _monstrosity_ of a cock had been with her all her life, but for a long, long while now it was more eager than ever, her body producing copious amounts of cum, and the member itself had even grown a full half a foot larger at some point along the way. Thankfully she was able to keep some semblance of control over it, but on some days the build up of hot, thick cum angrily churning and trying to be released was simply too much. Djeeta, unfortunately, wasn't known to be able to hold back during these episodes, and many of the women in her crew would experience the brunt of her pent-up frustrations, although none of them could truly handle it, leading to multiple girls being necessary to calm the captain down when she got like this. It was simply impossible for anyone to handle the girl's unreal output.

Unless your name was Kolulu, that is.

"K-Kolulu, I think t-there’s going to be a lot more than last time, a-are you sure you’ll be okay?” Djeeta asked with concern in her voice as Kolulu leaned forward, easily lifting up Djeeta’s member with her small hands, bringing the tip up to her lips. These words were only met with a confident smile from the girl.

“Not to worry captain, I still have a lot of room left!” She said with a confident glint in her eye as her hands slowly stroked across Djeeta’s length, making her breathe in big, deep gasps. In moments, Kolulu’s lips were wrapped around the captain’s cock, her tongue gently lapping at the tip.

“A-Ah! K-Kolulu…” Djeeta breathed out as her dick throbbed, each beat of her heart making it grow bigger as it hardened in the girl’s mouth. Her knees bent inward as her body was overwhelmed by the building desire and anticipation in her loins. Djeeta learned firsthand just how fast of a learner Kolulu was, as the girl had taken to a very deft and skilled technique when it came to pleasing her captain, especially when it came to using her small, cute mouth to tease Djeeta’s cocktip, sucking, licking, and kissing it, causing it to practically spew out precum like a broken faucet. In no time, Djeeta had gone from flaccid to full mast, reaching a simply astonishing three feet in length. Kolulu was facing down the barrel of a cock nearly three fourths her height, and yet she didn’t back down, nor did she even show the slightest hesitation as she continued working her captain over, one hand caressing the underside of the girl’s member.

Djeeta leaned forward, hands on the walls on either side of her to keep herself steady and standing as she quivered to Kolulu’s handiwork. Looking up at her captain, the corners of Kolulu’s mouth curled up into a slight smile, her hands moving lower onto the shaft as she opened her mouth wider as she pushed further, taking Djeeta’s cock deep inside her throat, easily letting it pass the back of her mouth and shove its way in, the girl’s previously thin throat bulging slightly.

Reaching one hand back, she easily unhooked her choker, letting it fall off her neck as she took one step further to force more of Djeeta’s cock in. Bobbing her head back and forth, Djeeta was simply floored as the girl throated her cock so skillfully, not even whining or choking in the slightest, sucking in as she pulled back before dipping her head forward once more, over and over again.

* * *

“Lyria, are you okay?”

“H-Huh? O-Oh, I’m…” Lyria stammered out as she was snapped to reality by Vyrn’s words. It was happening again, this bizarre feeling that made her whole body feel hot, her face turning red and her whole body shaking. “I-I think I might have a fever… I-I don’t know what’s going on… I-I need to leave…” She said as she shakily stumbled out of her seat, walking across the beach to get to somewhere she could sit down and rest.

“Lyria, wait up!” Vyrn called as he flew over to her, Katalina following suit to make sure Lyria was alright, their concern for her leaving the curious wet spot where she was previously sitting to go unnoticed.

* * *

“Hhggk--! Kolulu I-I’m… Gggaaahhhh… O-Oh my gooOOODDDD~!” Djeeta cried out in long, deep moans. Every second spent with her member in the girl’s mouth put her deeper into cloud nine, her eyes rolling up into her head. Now hunched over Kolulu, Djeeta's hands were gripped around the back of the girl's head, forcing her to fit even more of Djeeta's monstrous leviathan of a cock down her gullet, an action that Djeeta rarely took out of concern for Kolulu, although now that consideration was momentarily gone.

"Ooogghhh~ T-Take it Kolulu! T-Take it all!” Djeeta practically screamed as she pushed Kolulu’s head further down the length of her cock. The girl let out a surprised “Mmph!” but other than that, there was no sign of discomfort or resistance from her as almost the entire three foot length of her cock was pushed into her.

By now, Kolulu had learned all of the signs when Djeeta was about to reach her climax. She let out a shaky, stuttering breath as she shivered, her body stiffened up with a final, big thrust into Kolulu’s mouth, leaving the girl’s lips nearly kissing the base of her monster cock, and she could even hear the heavy, chaotic churning of her captain’s cum in her enormous, heavy balls.

“Ghhkk--! C-Cumming!” Djeeta grunted out as she felt her monstrous load speed through her cock, both her and Kolulu could feel as her shaft literally bulged from the sheer size of her load, making Kolulu’s cheeks and neck bulge slightly. In seconds Djeeta was firing out cum like a fire hydrant let loose, painting Kolulu’s throat white in mere seconds and beginning to deposit her load directly into the girl’s stomach.

“NNNNnnngggghhhh--! O-Oooooohhhhh-- C-Cumming-! S-Sho muuucchhhh~!” Djeeta slurred out in stupefying pleasure, her eyes crossing and her tongue falling out of her mouth as all of the pent-up pressure in her loins was relieved in such a wild fashion.

Kolulu, for her part, was remarkably composed even as gallons of futa cum sprayed like a dam broke into her stomach. It wasn’t even in short, quick bursts, Djeeta’s cock was firing out cum in a perfect, continuous stream, rapidly stuffing Kolulu’s belly full in a way that a hundred plates of food wouldn’t.

The small girl winced slightly as she felt a tightness form in her stomach, but this was a normal feeling for her in this situation, as her stomach was easily filled, but Djeeta’s output had all but slowed down. It had been less than a minute but her orgasm continued unfettered, and Kolulu glanced down at her abdomen as she felt a familiar sensation. Her belly, always slim and flat, was bulging. A little abnormality in its shape that likely would go unnoticed on its own, but this was simply the beginning as it grew. With each passing second that Djeeta’s orgasm continued for, Kolulu’s tummy grew more and more round, bulging out from her abdomen further and further as it rounded out its shape, beginning to look like a water balloon being filled.

In truth, this was a normal occurrence with Djeeta, Kolulu’s stomach usually ended up looking very bloated once Djeeta had gotten the relief she needed, a feat that simply couldn’t be matched by the food Kolulu so delightfully gorged herself on. Quickly making contact with the girl’s plush thighs, her stomach remained squished up between her abdomen and legs as its growth pushed ever forward. Soon enough it was like a large ball resting atop her lap, until its size led to it spilling over, and then further to where it was beginning to hang down past her knees. While it was basically guaranteed that Kolulu would be left looking pregnant after these escapades with Djeeta, it was usually never this extreme, and when it was, the captain was usually almost done by this point.

Yet, Djeeta was continually stuck in the addicting trance that her powerful orgasm put her in as it continued relentlessly onwards. Kolulu’s stomach grew and grew, bulging out in front of her further as she had to spread her legs out to accommodate its immense weight and size, which only served to unleash the floodgates of her sopping wet nethers. Kolulu, despite her composure, was not immune to her own desires and was often left wetter than Auguste once Djeeta had finished. Her juices had stained her swimsuit bottom so much that they were now leaking directly out through the fabric, her inner thighs practically painted with the cloudy liquid as it began to quickly pool and run down to the floor from where she was seated.

The constant onslaught of futa cum was more than any person would rightfully have to deal with at once, and this showed where, even as Kolulu’s stomach expanded and stretched to accommodate the impossible deluge, it still managed to worm its way up from her stomach, welling up through her throat until it flooded her mouth, prompting a shocked “Mmph--!” from her. Kolulu tried to keep it in, tightening the grip of her lips around Djeeta’s shaft, but it was fruitless as massive, thick ropes of Djeeta’s cum escaped and exploded out from her lips, splattering all over her captain’s cock and stomach.

Kolulu’s body quivered and shook as she tried to fight against the immense weight as her belly continued to be filled more and more. She shut her eyes tight as she focused on keeping herself held up, her hands guiding themselves to Djeeta’s hips to stay in place as her stomach grew bigger, already bigger than the rest of her, and stuffed completely with Djeeta’s cum. Eventually, she felt as the heavy, bloated shape of her belly touched the floor, the comparatively cold surface sending small shivers up her spine as her tummy squished up against it more and more, eventually a majority of it coming to rest against it, feeling like an enormous bag full of sand was hanging down from her abdomen.

Thankfully for Kolulu, after almost ten minutes Djeeta’s orgasm began to slow down, petering out from a continuous stream to quick bursts, firing off thick ropes and globs of cum, before dying down into small, weak dribbles. Completely wiped out for the moment, Djeeta’s body relaxed, and she would’ve stumbled back were it not for Kolulu’s grip on her. When the small girl’s hands relaxed their grasp, Djeeta, using Kolulu as leverage, began slowly pulling herself out of the girl, bit by bit. Kolulu’s whole body shook and quivered as she felt each agonizingly enormous inch of Djeeta’s cock slowly pull itself out of her, sliding up through her flooded throat, finally giving it room to return back to its regular size from how much it bulged out due to being stuffed full of futa cockmeat. As Djeeta backed up, she bumped into the door to the changing room, requiring her to pull her member out by hand.

Eventually, all of it was released, escaping from Kolulu’s lips with an audible, wet pop. Djeeta’s semi-hard cock fell lazily down, landing on top of Kolulu’s head as she let it fall and rest on her enormous, bloated stomach, touching the ground and reaching high enough to be used as a pillow by the girl. From her mouth spilled a stream of Djeeta’s cum that poured out onto her stomach, running down and onto the floor, pooling whatever space her belly didn’t occupy. On Djeeta’s end, she was left panting as she slid down the door, ending up sitting down right in front of Kolulu’s massive gut.

“Hah… Nngh-- Ah… T-Thank you, K-Kolulu… I feel a lot better.” Djeeta sighed, a mixture of relief and contentment evident in her voice. The only response she got, however, was a shaky thumbs up from Kolulu, just barely visible over the horizon of her bloated tummy, that eventually fell slack, the girl’s energy seemingly drained.

* * *

“Ah…~ Nnnhhh… A-Ah~!” Came various moans and light, tired yelps from Lyria as she laid, almost unconscious yet still twitching, on her bed in the hotel the crew had been staying in. From her crotch was an enormous, bed-ruining pool of her juices that had sprayed out of her with seemingly no rhyme or reason in a series of powerful, mind-bending orgasms that made her collapse to the ground and required Katalina to carry her. Even now, her body still felt the aftershocks of this experience, and every so often her hips would push forward or her back would arch in response to a wave of pleasure radiating out through her body.

“W-What should we do…?” Vyrn asked, turning his head to Katalina, who simply had a hand placed upon her blushing face, red as a beet.

“Let’s just… wait for this to pass, and hope she doesn’t remember this when she wakes up…” Katalina suggested, at just as much of a loss for suggestions as the little dragon was, trying to keep her composure as she was forced to listen to Lyria’s delirious moans and gasps.

“I hope Djeeta comes back soon, she’ll have a solution for this…” Vyrn mused aloud, crossing his arms as he leaned back in the air, confident that his buddy will be the key to solving Lyria’s predicament, unaware of just what she was getting up to.

**Author's Note:**

> Play Granblue Fantasy


End file.
